


Pay me a visit, here on my throne.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, For Isa's birthday, In a way, M/M, Thor 2 Spoilers, Throne Sex, Villain Tony Stark, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, sneaky secret villain and pretend friend of the Avengers, decides to pay his ally a visit on Asgard. Mainly because their last meetings have always been so <i>fun</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay me a visit, here on my throne.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> Happy birthday Isa baby! I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

 

It's been days since Thor's departure and Loki doesn't ever believe anything could be so boring. Sitting on the throne, day in and day out, whilst people fawned over his disguise of Odin had seemed so alluring at first but now he wonders why he hadn't just left things be and gone elsewhere. To travel and ruin. To follow Thor and destroy things as he goes, make the people of Midgard _hate_ the stupid oaf.

But. Alas. He, for once, hasn't planned ahead yet and for now, he remains stuck here. It doesn't always, however, seem to be so uneventful here.

 

* * *

 

Noon comes on the fourth day and though the doors do not open, Loki knows he's not alone. It's really the soft tap of padded heels on stone floor that's what alerts him to there being another in the chamber, but it's the shadow that lets him know for sure just who it is. He slowly leans back against the gold of the throne, his illusion dripping off of him in strips and drops until he finally looks like himself again, "I didn't think _Asgard_ would be within your reach of torment."

Stark's hand slides around the back of the throne as he strides around it's side, his gaze low and the ever-present smirk slipping over onto his lips, "How'd you know it was me?" Loki simply gives him a look, which, as usual, is merely answered back with a shrug, "Oh, it was easy. Getting here, I mean."

Loki hums, his hand skimming over Gungnir as he watches Stark look around with interest, "Heimdall?"

Stark's grin is as sharp as the knife in Loki's back had been before, when they'd first met those years ago on Midgard. The man, for all his faults, really is quite the actor and if Loki had been any other ordinary man, he would have believed his lies far too easily. As it is, he's known Stark long before all of this, and despite being both an ally and a _pain_ , the man has enough uses to ensure that he is kept on Loki's side. "Oh you know, the old stuff. Got a request from Thor to give a message to his father, Midgardians should be allowed here anyways and blah blah, vouched as an ally of Thor's thanks to the help with the _Chitauri_ ... " He pauses, looking at him so sweetly, Loki's knows he's been perverse, "Thanks for losing that little battle by the way, I never told you, but it really helped me out in infiltrating SHIELD. Got me a lot of opportunities now that they 'trust' me some more."

Loki scowls at that, his face darkening but all he gets is another sweet smile in return. "Well. I'm glad that my imprisonment gained you so much help."

"Good. So am I." Leaning closer and bouncing on the balls of his feet, Stark skims a hand over the throne once again; propping himself up against it, "Wasn't so bad in the end though was it? Look at you now." There aren't enough eye-rolls in the world to be given to Stark, but he does somehow manage a new one each time.

"Was there something you wanted?" Stark snorts at his tone but suddenly there's a knock at the door that distracts them both. Loki has already hidden himself from Heimdall's view, however, so whoever it is isn't likely to be someone urgent so he ignores it; focusing on his both ally and sometime-enemy instead.

"Yeah actually, there is. To see SHIELD crash and burn and to rub Captain America's face in the dirt enough that it's even _worse_ than my own reputation." Stark answers predictably and promptly, "But. Sadly. As I'm not going to get those right now, from you, I'd figured I'd come over and say hey." Loki raises an eyebrow, "Also to see if I could actually _manage_ to get myself onto Asgard easily enough for future use."

He'd thought so. "Of course."

"You know me so well, baby." One day, his eyeballs are going to fall out of his sockets. "You look good by the way."

"Thank you." Loki twists Gungnir again, almost threateningly, and Stark taps at it with his foot, sliding up to perch on the side of the throne and looking down at Loki eagerly.

"No, really. The throne-look suits you."

"Better than having a knife sticking out of my chest suits me?" Loki asks both innocently and dryly. Stark laughs, shaking his head.

"You aren't still sore about that are you? You _healed_ , big whoop." He shrugs, "And anyway, according to Superhero comics - Villains are supposed to meet in some sort of violent way. At least with me, you survived. Had it been the other way around ... well." He grimaces.

"I would likely have splattered you across the walls." Loki finishes lightly, smiling at the fact Stark makes at him, "Our next meeting went far better however. Do you not think?" He adds then, to make it better.

Barely even blushing, Stark's grin widens and he tilts his head to the side, "Which part? The wall, the car, or in front of our hostage while we waited for my virus to load?" Loki doesn't even have to give him an answer before Stark's giggling again. The first time he had done that, it had irritated Loki enough into forming a gag to stuff into his mouth. The electrocution that he'd received afterward, though, had successfully warned him from trying that again. And since then, the sound has actually amused him more in turn, than annoying him. Enough into actually making him break into a smile as well.

"Oh, I think they were all rather satisfactory."

Stark snorts, giving him a look, "Amount of times you got your dick up, I'd say they were more than satisfactory. Short refractory period or not." Loki simply hums noncommittally and turns his face away to look toward the door again, just as another knock sounds; he sighs, annoyed, but he knows that it'll be too suspicious to ignore it for longer than he already has.

So. Now to get rid of Stark.

The man himself, however, clearly has other ideas because before Loki can say anything, he leans down a little closer just as there's another knock with the hesitant shout of, "Sire?" to whisper into Loki's non-helmeted ear, "Make me invisible. Like you did in Monaco." Loki blinks slowly at him, "Come on, trust me."

"Trust you?" That, this time, makes Loki snort but Stark doesn't give in. He tilts his head further down, his teeth scraping over the shell of Loki's ear, his tongue flicking out for a taste and before he knows it, Loki's eyes have fluttered shut. Damn.

Stark, the stupid arrogant mortal, doesn't even bother to look to see if he's vanished like he knows he's got what he wanted anyway. Loki stiffens when hands palm him through his leather trousers and he covers himself with his cape, bunching it around Stark's head and leaning forward enough that it looks real. He doesn't become Odin, not with Stark's hands teasing and prodding, but he does add an element of magic into the room to at least fool whoever it is asking for entry.

"Enter." He calls, just as Stark's lips find the bare skin by his thigh and begin their work. The doors are pushed open by guards and - Oh gods - Fandral of all people walks inside. "Fandral. You do not have audience with me this day."

The man, looking almost forlorn for once, stops just by the throne's steps and shakes his head. Beneath the cape, and illusioned by magic, Stark's mouth opens as he takes Loki in. It's suddenly difficult to not make a sound. "No sire. I - do not." _Then what do you want? Can you not see that I'm busy?_

"Then - "

"I - came to ask of Thor." Fandral starts, shifting to the side with his usually-cheerful face looking rather sheepish. It takes only a moment for Loki to realize why and then he almost grins. He fears him. Odin, him. Hm. "I was told he returned to Midgard and I - wished to learn why." Loki tightens his thighs around Stark's head, pinning him in place to at least let him think for a bit. His tongue, though, his infuriatingly talented tongue still slides across his shaft, and as his throat opens around him, Loki can't help but almost whimper.

He hides it with a slight cough and narrows his eyes at Fandral before remembering the illusion. Damn Stark and his distracting ways. "Can you not discover the answer yourself, from my son?"

"That is why I'm here, sire. To ask your permission to leave for Midgard." _Oh good. Easily gotten rid of._ Stark pushes his head further down, his throat pulsing around Loki's cock and his nose presses against Loki's groin, his tongue sticking out to dab at his tightening balls. " ... sire?"

"Yes - done. Go." He clears his throat, ignoring how Stark chokes around him after trying to hold back his laughter, "You may tell Heimdall that I have sent you." Fandral nods, looking a little wary and turns away - _yes_ \- before pausing, as though remembering something, "I also learnt something else sire, and - I apologize but I must ask if it is the truth. I know that you would know and anyone else would - "

"Ask what is the truth?" Loki snaps at him him, his voice strained and tight. Stark bobs his head, sucking harder and swallowing him all the way down at least three times before Loki begins to buck down his widening throat, "Spit it out boy!" Fandral jerks back, straightening and, if Stark had not been so busy under there, Loki might have laughed.

"I - learnt that Loki was dead, sire. I'm sorry, I should not have disturbed you, I merely - " Loki moans when Stark sucks powerfully and he thrusts hard into his mouth, struggling to hold the illusion enough that Fandral will not see a flickering image of Odin sitting there and Loki with his thighs spread and a mortal between them.

"Yes. Loki is dead. He perished saving Thor." There's a pause from Stark at that, and Loki's cock is released. "Now go. I - " He clears his throat, "I wish to be alone today, inform the guards as you leave." Fandral bows hastily, turning away with an answering nod.

"Yes, sire."

Relief floods intensely through Loki when he finally leaves, but his arousal spikes at every movement and his illusion falls from both him and Stark in a second, "You - " He pants, "Are very. Lucky I like you." Stark simply grins at him, as usual, though this time it doesn't meet his eyes.

"So. They all think you're dead." Loki leans back, his legs spread a little to ease the pain of his now throbbing cock, subtly - or not - hinting that Stark continue.

"Well. I had to gain Thor's trust somehow."

"And dying did that for you?" Despite the question, Loki knows that Stark understands his plan already and so he doesn't grace it with an answer and, instead, snaps his fingers - gesturing that he kneel and put his mouth on him again, "Easy on the pet play, I'm not your dog. And anyway. I kinda want something too, you know."

"Yes, I've heard." Loki sighs, "SHIELD destroyed and Captain America's name tarnished."

This time, Stark's grin is a little more amused than smug and he rolls his eyes as he takes a step forward, "I was going more for the present this time actually, big guy, and I meant your cock inside me. Hard enough that I'll _feel_ it even while pretending to be best buds with the Avengers." Loki's eyes darken at the mention of them and Stark takes another step toward him, tilting his head as he does; curious, "Ooh sorry. Bad memories?"

Loki glares at him.

"Making you want to hurt me, am I?" Stark doesn't actually need a confirmation, Loki's clenched fists answer it for him. He hisses behind his teeth, his eyes flashing, "Good. I need that right now."

Loki lifts his chin, "Bad memories?" He parrots, lightly, and Stark shrugs, sliding onto his lap and slipping his legs around Loki's waist; his fingers finding the buckles of his belt and unclasping it.

"Wonder what happens if I mention _Thor_." He then murmurs slowly, sliding his jeans down. He doesn't get far in doing that however, as Loki's hands find his hips and dig in, yanking him hard until he's flush against his body, bruises forming where he's holding him tight. "Ah. _That_ happens." He rolls his hips experimentally in Loki's grip but when something hard, and plastic, rubs against him Loki makes him pause and glances down, "Told you, cupcake. I'm always prepared." He's winked at. "For anything."

There have only been several instances in which Loki has been rendered speechless and right now, seeing this, he almost is.

For it's the device. The device that Loki had once asked Stark about. The device that Loki had manipulated with magic to irritate Stark and had then been told that it had been destroyed only to see it save his life. The device that could probably kill Stark if Loki pressed it in just the right way and yet here, now, it's slick and hot and _inside of him_. Here for one reason only; that it holds so many memories for them both. That could only have been Stark's purpose; to remind him of their brief alliances and to spark that hot, heavy need into Loki once again.

Because. After Stark had saved Loki's life, he had then tied him down for his 'reward'. He had ridden him hard, unrelenting even to his own pain and by the end of it, Loki hadn't ever thought that he had seen anything more beautiful than the mortal man straddled over him, lips full and swollen, face flushed and eyes dilated with satisfaction. He'd known, then, that that had been a "win" for Stark in finding what Loki's soft and weak points are, but the look in his eyes had dulled that bitter realization enough that he had made it a hobby to try and see it again.

And right now, Stark's giving him the perfect opportunity.

He doesn't even ask, doesn't even wait, just pulls the device out with two of his fingers and lets it clank down to the floor. Deactivated then, it seems. Good. Stark arches his back, mewls, and tugs at Loki's hair as the hands on his hips manhandle him into a position that Loki can control.

This time. _He_ controls the pace.

"Oh - god. I've needed this." Stark pulls their heads together, his fingers tight in Loki's hair, and his tongue licks inside, tentative and yet bold. Stark all over. Loki thrusts inside the already stretched heat and relishes in the broken gasp that he creates, pushing inside until he can feel Stark begin to tremble around him, "Oh - more. Do it, just - just go. I've had a bad year, Loki. Super bad. My mansion's gone, I killed a dozen men and - _Jesus_ \- I've actually fucking missed you." This is more than Stark has ever admitted so sincerely and, oh, if that isn't arousing then Loki doesn't know what is.

His hands slide down to cup Stark's thighs and he squeezes, lifting them and moving Stark to a pace that he can't stop or even squirm in. Loki remains still himself, moving Stark's body to his own pleasure and watching as the flush blooms on his allies face in turn.

He doesn't know when he starts murmuring out praises and compliments but Stark's grip in his hair tightens at each one and the sheer _need_ building inside of him is so successful in blocking out everything that has happened this year, that he honestly doesn't know why he hasn't just made Stark stay here. With him.

He could, though. He could keep him in his room, could give him enough toys and machinery to play with and stay alert, could use him at his leis -

"You're so transparent whenever you think about 'keeping me'." Stark moans against his open lips, "I don't have to remind you of what I can do to you if you try, do I?" Loki huffs out as short laugh, his lips curling into a smile and he shakes his head. No. He can't keep him here. But that does not mean that he cannot find a way to see him more often.

After all. They still have that plan they've stirred together, bringing Dr Doom's forces in while keeping the man himself out. Meetings are essential.

Stark clenches around him, panting and shaking and Loki's arms bulge as he lifts him again and again, thrusting upward only minutely to let his cries echo in the throne room. The doors are thick enough that no one can hear but it seems anyway, that he doesn't even have to tell Stark that because from what he knows he probably doesn't care either way.

Loki lifts his legs, locking them around Stark and pushing himself lower down the throne until he's almost lying against it. Stark keens when he's shoved about, but the nails clutching onto Loki's scalp drive him onward along with the whispered moans of, "Yes. Oh god, _yes_."

Loki blinks at a beep, then, however and his hands tighten around Stark.

The device, still on the floor, beeps again and flashes. Not so deactivated then. Damn Stark. Loki - not even pausing at all - glances down at it and watches it whir into action. It begins a long scan; taking in the structure, height and layout of the throne room before settling in on Loki and swamping him in a blue, glowing light. It then shuts itself down with it's new data now stored.

Stark hadn't seen, facing away from it, but he still smiles down at the look on Loki's face, "What? Only way I can keep you still - enough to scan."

"My magic, Stark," Loki growls at him, his balls tightening despite everything and Stark's high moans aren't much help in holding it back, "Is as off limits as ever."

"Tough." Stark mutters, "I got your scan now, so ha." Loki yanks him down hard and smirks at the scream, doing it again for revenge and a third for luck. Stark judders, his eyes wide and when Loki releases one hip to stroke him, he comes hard around Loki's cock; white spurts falling onto the gold of the throne.

Loki grits his teeth as he tightens around him but Stark pulls off before he can release himself anyway, slipping out of his now loosened grip. "You - " His anger chokes back when Stark's mouth finds him again and he watches as the man scrambles back, sucking him down enough that stars flash behind Loki's lids. " _Oh_." He lifts a leg, curling it around Stark's shoulders, but it's only when he does the same with the other, that the man actually pauses and glances up at him in confusion. That, then, is when Loki presses his legs together.

Stark is forced down onto his cock as a result, his lips against Loki's balls, and he chokes, unable to move or bob or slide back. His tongue is flat and he gags, swallows, and attempts to breathe around him. He bucks after a few seconds of it and Loki moves with him, his legs locked tight enough to prevent him from coming up for breath, and he thrusts upward hard enough that a tear slips out of Stark's eyes on automatic. It doesn't take much after that to make him come and he keeps Stark pressed down until he's stopped.

Eventually, he legs his legs fall and Stark flies off of him, gulping in air and giving Loki's thigh a punch. "You - a - asshole." He coughs behind a hand, unharmed and probably only a little sore, but before Loki can wonder over whether that went too far, he notices that he has that look - that _perfect_ look - in his eyes. "Ugh. So hey, that was - " He coughs again, massaging his throat, "Was a little intense."

"Mm." Loki agrees, boneless and exhausted suddenly. Stark, however, is as chirpy as he always is and he straightens himself out after only a few minutes rest, bending to lift the device into his hands. "Leave with that and I will destroy it."

Stark looks at him over his shoulder, turning away to leave, "Come on Loki. It's just science." Loki stretches a leg and prods him with his foot, making him stumble down the steps and to barely keep his balance, "Just like _you're_ 'just' a dick."

"Well." Loki says, watching as he leaves, "You seem to enjoy mine."

The throne room echoes then, again, but this time not with moans but laughter and Loki knows he's letting Stark leave with that scan but he can't bring himself to care.

He sighs, tidying himself up and vanishing any traces of what has just happened with one, shaking hand. His lips are still hot with the feel of Stark's against them and he licks over them for good measure, smiling in memory. Hm. Perhaps Midgard needs a visit from him sometime soon then.

If Stark believes that he can break into Loki's new territory, then why not he do the same thing? After all, they have always been a little too competitive; both allies and enemies.

A little game of sorts, like this, would suit them. It also gives Loki time enough to plan. He loves making Stark scream.

 

* * *

 


End file.
